


Day 1: Bubble Baths

by TheMadKillerPlum



Series: Kirona Week 2015 [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: KiRona Week 2015, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid's been home late recently, but a happy surprise is soon to happen. Crona is ze/hir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Bubble Baths

Every night this week Kid would come home late, apologise to Crona and promise he would try to make it up to hir. He didn't apologise because it was _his_ fault, but because he knew how much Crona loved to see him as much as possible. Though they may have been together for many years, ze still loved to be cuddled and reminded they were loved. Kid couldn't blame hir after Medusa's upbringing. But even though it wasn't his fault, he also tried as best he could to try and get home earlier; being a shinigami happens to involve a lot of work and Kid is often reminded of that fact. As he once again tried to make everything stay in a good enough state to leave as soon as possible, Crona was cooking at home. Ze had taken up cooking a while ago partially as a hobby, but over time for Kid and the others in hir life. Seeing Kid's face light up from something he'd never even tried before, or finding a way to cook something he wasn't so fond of in a way that made him ask for seconds. These moments, though ever fleeting, filled Crona with the utmost joy. Tonight Crona was making shepherd's pie, mainly because ze knew that Kid could be home any time. So, getting to work, Crona put on some music and got to cooking. 

Kid still remained at work, however it was only just after lunch, and surprisingly the lunch rush of problems that usually appeared had been very slow. This trend continued until around 2PM and Kid made sure that he wasn't being misinformed about the state of Death City. “It seems that today has just been a lot calmer, sir.” his secretary informed him.

“I see...” Kid replied, thinking about what to do in this situation.

“If you want I can push everything until tomorrow. I assume you would want a break after all the work you've been putting in lately.” She continued to type away as she talked.

“That's not a bad idea at all. As long as you don't mind?” Kid went to grab his coat.

“Of course not, this is my job, sir.”

No sooner than he'd left the office, Kid went to call Crona and tell hir the news. Just before dialling the number he stopped realising he didn't often get time off he thought he would prepare a surprise. As he went to the nearest stores that seemed to have even vaguely romantic things he asked one of the people around the store “Excuse me.” They turned around, “I was wondering if you knew of something romantic but quite... calming?” It may have been a day he wanted to spend with Crona, but Kid would be lying if he said he didn't want to relax.

“Yes we do in fact, one of our most recommended products is our bath bombs. They have calming fragrances as well as a slight fizz that most enjoy. There are ones without fizz too if you prefer.” Kid thought about the idea as he headed towards the isle he was shown to. As he stood there in his long dark jacket, he questioned the need for them to all be pink or pastel colours. He eventually chose one that smelled of a selection of flowers, knowing Crona's love of flora. Heading to the checkout he grabbed some actual flowers as well, a bouquet of primarily roses. At the checkout the cashier started a friendly conversation. “A special night I'm guessing?” they asked.

“Yes, I managed to get off work earlier so it's a surprise.” He handed the money over and finished up putting the items in his bag.

“Aww, I hope they know how lucky they are.” The cashier said handing the change to Kid. I took him around 10 minutes to get home and when he did, he made sure to knock differently than usual. It pained him to not knock exactly 8 times but he knew the surprise would be worth it. Crona appeared at the door still in an apron.

“Yes, who i- Kid?!” Crona was taken aback and adorned a slight shade of red. Kid rushed in and picked Crona up by hir waist. “What are you doing home so early?” A smile across hir face.

“It was a slow day so I decided to come home early to see you.” He put hir down and leaned in for a chaste kiss, which Crona was happy to return. But as ze stood enveloped by this unexpected meeting, the dinner popped back into Crona's mind.

With a muffled protest ze rushed to the kitchen, “I forgot, I was in the middle of cooking. Sorry.” Kid could tell that ze genuinely was, and would have loved to stand in that hallway a lot longer enjoying that kiss. Begrudgingly Kid closed the door behind him and headed into the kitchen. They talked for a few minutes, Kid about just how slow work was, Crona about what was for dinner.

Eventually Kid this time remembered, looking at the flowers in the bag. “I almost forgot.” He stood, Crona turning to see what he was talking about, “I got you these.” He handed to Crona who rushed into the cupboards to find a vase for them, asking that Kid keep an eye on the food cooking. By the time Crona found one the meal was almost ready.

As ze got the plates and cutlery ready Crona remarked how nice it felt “It feels like too long since we've sat down and had dinner together, at a good time in the day.” They both sat down and tucked into the shepherd's pie, Kid complementing Crona's cooking as per usual, as well as ze being happy he enjoys it. A couple of servings later and both of them were stuffed. They decided to watch TV for a while and let everything digest. “I didn't expect any of this to happen today, but I'm glad it did.” Crona smiled and kissed Kid on the cheek.

“Well, there's still one more surprise you know.” Crona looked at him puzzled “I'm going to have a bath.” Kid said getting up, he looked behind to see, a still very confused, Crona. “You know, we've been spending so much of today together...” He hinted to no avail, “I would be nice if someone  _joined_ me.” After that final hint Crona understood, turning red for a second time today; though this time Kid joined hir. Kid and Crona both got changed and ze relished in the smell of the bath bomb much to the delight of Kid, for choosing a good one. They sat down and relaxed at opposite ends of the bath, washing themselves for the most part. When it got to their back and hair they took turns for each other. After they had finished Crona went to get out, “You know,” Kid started, “We don't  _have_ to get out right now. We could just sit here, maybe cuddle a little.”

Crona got back in and sat in front of Kid, his arms soon wrapping around hir. “I didn't know you could be so romantic.” Crona jested, “But I could definitely get used to it.” Sitting for almost an hour in total, the water began to get cold and they both had very pruned skin. They got out and dried off, deciding to relax as much as possible and watch TV until bed. Once the time for bed did roll around they lay down, enjoying the warmth of one another underneath the covers. Kid had a feeling he might be late again tomorrow, all the work he didn't do today from taking it off would probably come back to haunt him. But seeing the blissfully happy face of his partner beside him, told him it was worth it.

 


End file.
